


Dont Ask

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Dont Ask

It isn’t even Tom who breaks their fucking window. It’s Edd with a stupid apple. Matt and him are trying to play some form of baseball where the bat is a shovel and the ball is a fruit.

So now there is soon to be rotten smashed fruit all over their lawn and a broken window next door. 

Shit.

Then the door to their neighbor’s house opens and a fuming Eduardo is marching across his lawn to theirs. Tom glances behind him and sees that not only are Edd and Matt gone from their yard, but one of the jackasses threw their shovel in Tom’s general direction.

Double shit.

“Hey, Ed-“ Tom starts. He’s cut off by a finger jabbing itself in his face and an iron grip seizing his hand.

“You are coming over to fix this right now,” Eduardo seethed. He all but drags Tom back over to his side of the fence and Tom finds himself with a cat and mouse standing in front of a floor full of glass. 

“Clean it,” Eduardo says pointing at the floor and then turning on his heel to leave the room.

Tom rubs his forehead and starts to sweep up the glass, temper rising at the sight of the smashed apple. He picks it up and chucks it back out the broken window in a fit of frustration. He’s still cleaning up the   
mess a couple moments later when another apple returns through a different window.

If Tom makes it out of this alive he is going to ensure both Matt and Edd won’t.

He feels a hand seize the back of his hoodie and pull him up by it. His collar chokes him and Tom gags a bit until he is set on his feet again.

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Eduardo’s face is the picture of rage. Tom could trace the vein on his forehead with his finger. He could, he’s pretty sure Eduardo would break his finger if he tried.

“I swear, it wasn’t-,“ Tom began. Eduardo merely pulls him over to the couch, again with that solid grip, and again without a sign of care to any resistance he puts up.

Tom finds himself sprawled across Eduardo’s lap.

Oh. Oh no. This is going somewhere humiliating very, very fast. He isn’t really planning to-

The sharp tug at his pants followed by the harsh skin on skin contact and the resounding smack that echoes throughout the room immediately after tells Tom otherwise. Immediately Tom starts to struggle. He hasn’t been spanked outside the bedroom… well ever, and Eduardo is going to figure out a lot more than he probably ever wanted to know about his sex life in about ten or less hits.

Eduardo’s response to his struggles is to hit him harder on the same spot, and man does he have an arm. He hits like someone who has practice too, the way he seems to be adept at pinning Tom down and nailing that same spot open palmed over and over again.

It hurts. It burns. It’s humiliating in a way Tom is sure is going to haunt him for months. Especially now that he can feel his cock uncomfortably pinned down in his bunched up pants and underwear. That’s starting to hurt too, so when Eduardo really hits him hard on that same. Damn. Spot. Tom whimpers like a little bitch.

“Don’t like this do you?” Eduardo growls.

Oh my god, he actually has no idea.

“Want me to stop?” Eduardo asks, voice getting deceitfully soft.

Tom wants him to do the opposite. Harder, faster, rougher, please.

He doesn’t dare vocalize that though. He’s sure that would actually get him severely beaten in a way he wouldn’t find quite so sexy. 

“Give me an answer,” That low pitched voice commands. Nope. Not doing good things for Tom at all. He wants to grind his cock against Eduardo’s leg as soon as he hears that low rumbling note in his voice. He’s sure his underwear has precum all over it, and he wants the agony of this pause to end and for Eduardo to just finish him off right then and there.

“N-no.”

FUCK. It’s a Freudian slip in its purest form. He doesn’t even think a moment before answering. He’s so used to begging for this kind of thing in the bedroom as a reward, instead of receiving it as a punishment.

Eduardo pauses, and Tom doesn’t want to look behind him to see that look of disgust, anger, whatever. He’s seen it all before, but this time he didn’t even have a choice in whether or not he provoked it. He can feel his cheeks, start to heat up with the kind of flush that normally precedes an uncomfortably strong rush of emotions.

The hand on his rear slides down to his crotch and feels at the firm bulge there.

“Oh.”

Tom closes his eyes as the heat on his face gets more intense. He feels like a furnace, a bonfire of embarrassment. He wants Eduardo to just let him go and lay down in the glass over by the window. Please and thank you.

Then the hand on his crotch starts to move. Not just move, it starts to rub him. Tom feels a warm hand cup his crotch and his hips stutter in response. Then the warmth is gone and he is left with a dry chuckle as a whine leaves his mouth.

“You want that kind of thing, you are going to have to apologize and mean it,” Eduardo said, roughly adjusting Tom. He spread his legs farther apart and shifted Tom forward so he could get exactly none of the friction he craved. In an act of either mercy or cruelty his pants got tugged down so his cock was just out in the open air.

Then the hand returned to his ass.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Tom gasped in response.

“Mmm, pretty piss poor apology, I think you can do better,” Eduardo said as he delivered a harder slap. Tom squirmed underneath him, moving his hips trying to find some source of relief from this buildup of emotions and sensations.

“SIR, I’m sorry sir, for smashing your window!”

“And?”

“It won’t happen again!” 

Tom would break every window in this entire house if it got Eduardo to do this sort of thing again.

The hits merely got harder and harder as Tom continued his apology and he could not sit still under the onslaught. He needed attention. God it was going to hurt to sit down tomorrow. Finally, finally, the hand that had been holding him down moved to stroke him as the hits continued. Tom thrust forward into the hand as each slap landed.

He couldn’t control the flow of noises that left his mouth, soft little gasps and strangled moans. He always got noisy during this kind of thing. 

He got even noisier when the attention he was being paid disappeared all of a sudden. Tom felt himself being lifted up and gently set on the couch. His ass was throbbing in a way that went straight to his groin. He looked at Eduardo, red faced, panting, cock standing proud and unattended.

“I apologized,” Tom said in confusion.

Eduardo grinned at him and unzipped his pants, letting a rather thick and a little above average in length cock come out. He was fully hard and precum was dribbling out of his slid.

“I don’t know how much I believe you. Talk is cheap, I want you to show me how sorry you are,” Eduardo said as he relaxed back into the cushions of the couch. He reached into his pocket and haphazardly tossed Tom a packet of lube. 

Tom picked it up and looked down at it and then up at Eduardo as he lounged on the couch.

“What?”

“I just, I’ll show you how sorry I am, but can I use your fingers?” Tom asked as he looked hungrily at Eduardo’s hands. They were large and his fingers were rather stubby and beefy. Tom wanted them in him as much as he had wanted them splayed across his ass.

Eduardo thought a minute, then shrugged. He took the packet of lube back and tore it open, slicking up his fingers before presenting them to Tom. Tom guided them to his entrance and pushed two in at once. He winced a little as the stretch caused him to feel that low burn in his ass. It didn’t go unnoticed by Eduardo. He pulled his two fingers apart and thrust them a little bit deeper, enjoying the look of pleasure and discomfort that crossed Tom’s features.

It was a war of sensations for him. Eduardo added another finger and the burn grew worse but so did the intensity of the pleasure. After a few minutes of stretching and enjoying Tom’s reactions he pulled his hand out and then spread his legs apart a little further in an indication of what he wanted Tom to do. 

Tom climbed into his lab and guided the cock to his entrance. Slowly he started to sink down. He couldn’t help the small noises coming out of him. He leaned forward to grip Eduardo’s shoulders for support. Tom’s nose scrunched up in concentration and Eduardo thought it was cute how focused he was on the task at hand.

Tom settled himself down in Eduardo’s lap and looked at him expectantly. Receiving a nod, he started to move himself up and down. Large hands moved to grip his cheeks, pulling them apart. Tom groaned and wrapped his arms around Eduardo, pulling himself in closer as he continued to move. He enjoyed the feeling of Eduardo’s muscles moving beneath his shirt as he helped Tom work himself up and down his shaft.

He had a similar build to Edd, a bit on the chubby side, but altogether leaner and more muscular.

Tom on the other hand, was a bit like Jon. He was all around bigger, and a bit thicker in some areas, but still had the general slight frame and softer features for a masculine build. 

Tom’s legs began to shake as he struggled to keep going, even with Eduardo’s assistance, his ass still burned, and he found himself enjoying himself less and less as he struggled to keep a satisfactory pace. He wasn’t going to wimp out and ask for help though. Something about Eduardo made him desperately want his approval, and he didn’t think asking for assistance was the way to earn it.

Tom tried to pick up his pace and tried to ignore the burn in his legs and at his backside as he got rougher with himself in an attempt to keep things going. He felt himself tipping backwards as Eduardo rested him against the couch.

“You look like you are in the kind of pain you don’t enjoy, stop it,” Eduardo murmured. Tom found himself resting on a couch pillow and the pace picked up as Eduardo took the reins. He found Tom coming to life again under him as he continued to go harder and faster. Tom still tried to move his hips in time with the thrusts and just generally not be a dead lay, despite his exhaustion.

Eduardo showed his approval by stroking Tom off as he fucked him. Tom found himself cumming hard across his stomach as Eduardo continued to fuck him like a ragdoll. Just as it was building to be too much, Eduardo came inside, with a very soft moan.

He pulled out of Tom and once again found himself leaning back against the couch with a flaccid cock and a sated libido. He watched in interest as some of his cum leaked out of Tom’s ass.

“You need to shower, you can use the one down the hall, nothing in there belongs to Mark, so feel free to use whatever soap, shampoo is in there,” Eduardo said with a glance toward Tom. He got a half nod, and after a moment more of relaxing to catch his breath, Tom got up to go to the bathroom. Eduardo got a nice view of his ass, looking red and raw, even a bit purple in some areas.

Jerk off material for later, that’s for sure. If they weren’t such a bitch to replace and clean up after, Eduardo wouldn’t mind him breaking a few more windows.

Tom takes a long, lukewarm shower. He’s learned quickly that a hot shower after this sort of thing burns like a bitch. Mark comes home in the period while he is showering. He sets his keys on the counter and comes into the living room to greet Eduardo and ask about the windows just as Tom is exiting the shower with his old clothes on, hair still damp and dripping.

“Oh hey Mark, you and Matt still owe me drinks,” Tom says as he walks by the two. He lets himself out and the door closes softly.

“What was Tom doing in our house?”

“Why do you owe him drinks?”

“I’m going to assume our answers are going to be very similar, and leave it at that,” Mark said, eyes flicking to the window, where he watched Tom limp across the sidewalk towards his home. That limp became even more apparent as Tom caught sight of something or someone on his own lawn and attempted to sprint toward it, look of pure fury on his face.

Yeah. He didn’t even need to ask.


End file.
